Seeing Old Memories
by Serentiy01
Summary: Serena is livig a good college life until she gets a letter from her old high school for a reunion. will she be able to see people from the past a nd confront them her feelings. CHapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

UNTITLED

Note: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Well, I hope you enjoy my story sorry if it sucks. This is my 1st fanfic so please give me feedback good or bad.

Well, here's the story.

* * *

Chapter One

Beep, beep, the sound of Serena Moon's alarm clock, waking her up on a Monday morning.

"Argh…I hate Mondays!" she yelled while putting her head under her pillow. Ami, one of her roommates, starts pounding Serena's door five minutes later.

"Serena! Get up or you will be late for your class again!"

"Fine, I'm up!" Serena said." Geez, can't a girl get her beauty sleep these days" she murmured.

She gets up and gets ready quickly. Serena puts on her jacket, grasps a muffin, and says bye to her roommates, Ami and Mina.

"Bye guys see you in math class later today"

"Bye Sere have fun in you chemistry class" said Mina.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Serena comes home and sees that no one is home.

'Finally…peace and quiet' she thinks.

She goes get dress in an old pair of jeans and t-shirt. Serena turns on the TV. finally, after a half hour Mina, Ami, Rei and Lita come.

"Hey sere, you have mail from your old high school" says Ami while looking though the mail.

Serena graps the letter and opens it. She reads it.

"They are having a reunion this Saturday and if I go I have to…" Serena gets cut off by Rei

"You get to see Darien"

* * *

Well this is ch. 1 hope you like it. Please review. This is my first fanfic so email me if you have ideas for the story if you want. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Well Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it.

Note: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**_Three Days Later_**

Serena is packed and ready to go to her high school reunion. Mina and Rei are going with her to the reunion.

'O, I hope I don't have to see Darien' thought Serena on the way to the airport.

_Flashback_

_Year 1990, Serena 16, Darien 17_

_Serena and Darien are talking after a date. _

"_Darien, maybe we shouldn't see each other. Like take a break?" _

"_Why Sere? We have been dating a long time. Is it because I'm going to college?"_

"_Yeah and we have been seeing each other a lot. I just need a break."_

"_O, I see…"_

_They get to Serena's house. Darien and Serena walk up. They stand there for a few minutes with an weird silence. _

"_Well, see you tomorrow at school" said Darien. While walk to his car._

"_Bye" _

"_Bye"_

_The next three days Serena has been gone. Darien starts to get worried and he notices the teacher act like Serena is here. Darien decides to go see Serena at her house after school, and finds out she moved without telling him cause the house for sale. _

'_So that's why she broke up with me' sadly thought Darien as he drives home._

_End of Flashback_

They finally get to the Airport and they head to the terminal. Ami and Lita say bye to Serena, Mina, and Rei and watch the get on the airplane heading to California.

"I hope they will be all right" says Ami.

"Me too" says Lita.

**On the Airplane**

Serena starts to playing her hands. Rei is Reading a book. Mina is listening to her I-pod.

"Sere, everything is going to be find" says Rei.

"I know but I'm VERY nervous"

"Serena, just because you didn't tell Darien about you moving doesn't mean he is going to hate you" says Mina.

"Yeah and besides maybe we can see your old house" says Rei.

"Well, ok." says Serena.

And with Serena starts to think about what is going to say to Darien if she meets him again.

* * *

Well here is ch. 2 please review and I hope I can get ch. 3 up soon. Bye. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Well here is chapter 3. Hope you like it. This IS my first fanific I hope your do like it. Please review.

Note: I DON'T own sailor moon.

It was 6:30 pm, Thursday, when Rei, Serena, and Mina got to San Francisco California from Seattle, Washington. They were very tired and lucky Serena thought ahead and calls one of her long time friends, Molly Steele, to pick them up from the Airport.

"I'm so tired!!! Can't we get a hotel soon and a taxi if they have one here" Complained Mina.

"We don't need neither, cause I call ahead of time a friend to pick us up. We will be staying at her place" said Serena to stop mina on complaining. Serena sees a sign that says Serena Green held by Molly Steele.

"Molly, it's been a long time since I saw you!" Serena says, while giving her a hug.

"I know! I missed you these all these years. So how is Seattle? And who are these people with you?" says molly.

"These are two of my friends, Rei and Mina"

"Hey Molly, nice to meet you." said Rei.

"Hello Molly." says Mina.

"Nice to meet you. Well lets get going to my place. And tomorrow we can go shopping." says Molly while getting a Taxi.

They all put their bags in the truck and get in the taxi heading to molly's home.

**Meanwhile…Darien's Apartment.**

'Wow today is Thursday. Only two more days till the reunion. I hope Serena is there." thinks Darien while unlocking the apartment door. He walks in and drops his keys on the table. Then head to take a shower and changes into a t-shirt and pants.

He turns on the news and, head to the kitchen to make himself tea. He sits on the couch and drinks his tea.

'Maybe I should go gout to dinner tonight to Midnight Moon Restaurant and tomorrow I can go get a new outfit for the reunion.' he thinks.

Just then his phone rings. Darien picks up the phone. It's Beryl Evans.

"Hi Darien" she says.

"Hello Beryl"

"I was wondering if you got the letter for our old high school?"

"Yes I did. May I ask why you are asking?" says Darien annoyed. He never like Beryl since high school. She was so obsessed with him when they were dating in their senior year, the year after Serena moved to Seattle from what he heard from molly, he had to break up with Beryl. Amazingly, she called him after all these years.

"Well maybe we can go together o the reunion?" she says hopefully.

Since he didn't want to be rude," sure I guess I'll pick you up at 10:30 am."

"Great. See you bye" said Beryl very happily.

He hangs up feeling like he sold himself to the devil. He now is definitely going to go out of dinner at the Midnight Moon.

**Molly's Condo. Serena**

"Well, since you come back for the reunion I think we should go out to the Midnight Moon restaurant." says molly.

"That place is in business? Wow but that place is very expensive." says Serena.

"O Sere, you sooo need to go out. In Seattle she would never go out." says Mina.

"Yeah Sere, Mina is right, for once, you need to go out plus it gives us it see what San Francisco has to offer" says Rei.

"Well that's settles it. We are going to the Midnight Moon "says Molly.

Little did the know Darien is going to the _same_ restaurant.

Well this is chapter 3. please review. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Well this is chapter 4. I think I'm going to try to go a little slower and put more detail. Well this is my FIRST fanfic so I do hope you like it. So if you want send me tips and reviews on who to make my writing better.

Note-I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

The next day Serena wakes up with the sun hitting her face. She smiles and thinks how happy it is to be in her hometown.

'I just hope I don't see Darien today' she thinks while getting up and stretching. She goes and takes a nice hot shower and puts on a yellow cashmere sweater and dark blue jeans. She goes into the living room to see if Rei, Mina, and Molly. Lucky they are and already eating breakfast.

"Well morin' sleepy head" says Mina. "It's already 10:20 and we were suppose to get up early to shop remember?"

"Yeah I know but I didn't bring my alarm." Serena says.

"Even if you brought it you _still_ won't use it" said Rei.

"Yeah, like in junior high you were always late to our morning classes" says molly with an amused face thinking about the past when they were teenagers.

"Soo. Well let's get going or else I'm going to bed" said Serena while she sat down, and started to eat her pancakes.

"Well I was thinking we could go to Forever 21(it's a real store) and get new outfits of the reunion." said molly while in the kitchen cleaning her plate.

"I love that store!!" says Serena "Molly and I would go there every day practically and shop."

"I heard they have good clothing." said mina with happiness.

"Well lets get going now." said molly.

They all head out the door to Molly's Mustang Convertible. They Headed to the Mall. Once they got there they headed straight to Forever 21.Theys started to look through the aisle and after they all got their outfits and went to the dressing room.

Serena got and a satin striped halter top and black silk shirt. Mina got a satin empire dress. Rei got a red and black satin kimono top and black dress pants. Molly got a black embroidered dress. They also got a few more outfits. Ok maybe MORE than a few. After they went shopping they went to the food court.

"Wow, my feet hurt from all that walking" said Serena while they were in line.

"I know I think I never shopped so much!" said Molly.

"Well with Mina we will get a workout when we shop." said Rei.

"Hey! It's not my fault if I LOVE to shop!" said Mina while she crossed her arms and looked toward a men's store. She then dropped her bags. Serena, Molly, and Rei looked at her then the direction in which she was looking at. They all stared in shock. Right in front of them stood Darien staring straight at them shocked as well. Suddenly he walks over to them. Serena got VERY nervous but she still stood there.

"Hi Molly and Serena. Long time no see" he said.

* * *

Well I know I'm mean. I left you at a cliffhanger. Well read chapter 5. Please Review. O and I might be able to update till the week after thanksgiving. So I'll try to update soon before thanksgiving.

Tootles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Well sorry for the lateness but I have been really busy cause I have a piano concert soon so I have been working in that and plus school and girl scouts. But I hope I can write more. If you have any ideas for my story email me at but only email for this reason or a review you don't want other people to see. So on with the story!

* * *

Serena stared at him with shock in her eyes know she needed to figure a way to run away. 'No I won't run away form him with out an explanation like last time either way I would have seen him sooner or later. So why not now' she thought.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your two friends?" he said

"O yes, this is Mina and Rei" said Molly knowing Serena would not be able to talk right now.

"Hi nice to meet you" said Mina while shaking his hand.

"Why won't you Darien stay and have lunch?" said Molly. Serena glared at her but Molly ignored it.

"Sure I have nothing else to do today."

"Wonderful. Well why won't you all go and get us a spot to sit and I'll stay in line" Molly said while giving a look to Rei and Mina saying 'lets set Serena and him up again'.

"Ok but me and mina are going to go to the bathroom. So you and Darien can find a spot" said Rei so quickly that Serena couldn't protest. And zoom they were off.

So, Serena and Darien started to look for a spot in the restaurant they are in. Finally they find a beautiful spot that overlooks the bay area. They sit down and silently just sit there, staring at each other. Finally Darien spoke

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Serena looked at him startled and then spoke "because I just did ok. I didn't think a long distance relationship would work…"

"Well it could of if WE tried!"

"Well, I didn't then OK!! Let's just drop this conversation and talk about something else"

"Fine"

"Fine"

They both started to slump in there seats and glared at each other for like 5 minutes. And again Darien suddenly spoke

"But I loved you"

* * *

Sorry I left you at a cliff hanger. But tell me what you think. Next time I think I'll add beryl.smiles evilly but I might not. So stay soon and I'll update the next chapter in February. Tootles! 


End file.
